one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario vs Dark Pit
Wario vs Dark Pit is ZackAttackX's forty-first One Minute Melee. Description Super Mario Bros. vs Kid Icarus! Two Nintendo anti-heroes do battle! Will Wario's brute strength be enough to stop Dark Pit's ruthless onslaught? Intro 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! 1 VICTOR! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Location: Wario's Gold Mine - Mario Kart Wii. Dark Pit descended at the gold mine, surveying the surroundings, when he noticed a chest lying against a railing. "Definitely a Mimicutie." he concluded. He noticed a large man in yellow approaching it and he quickly equipped his Electroshock Arm and struck the box with it, blasting the Mimicutie off the edge and down a nearby pipe. "WHAAA?!!?" Wario yelled in confusion and dismay. He then turned to Dark Pit , very angry. He charged at him with a shoulder tackle, which Dark Pit jumped away from. "That's one way of saying thank you." he said snidely. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! FIGHT! Wario's shoulder tackle was met by a stiff Electroshock Arm to the chin, knocking him into the air, where Dark Pit followed up with shots from his staff. Wario bounced off each and every attack before ground pounding back to the floor, sending a shock wave that threw the dark angel off balance. As Dark Pit stumbled back, Wario closed in and struck Dark Pit in the face with a punch. He then continued to beat down his foe, grabbing him by the head and squeezing down on it. Wario then headbutted Dark Pit in the face before tossing him into the railings. Pittoo ricocheted off the railings but got himself back into the fray with a punch of his own to Wario's nose, stunning his foe. Dark Pit then took to the air and began firing down at Wario. Wario's jaw dropped as the blasts rained down towards him. He did what he could to dodge them, but one blast landed in front of him and blew him onto his back. Dark Pit then pointed his Dark Pit Staff at his grounded adversary. "Goodbye!" he jeered, firing at Wario's back. Wario then let out a huge fart, which was strong enough to push him out of the way. Dark Pit descended as the gas cloud wafted in front of him. "You gotta be kidding me." he said through gritted teeth. He then heard an engine running and glanced up to see Wario approaching on the Wario Bike, ramming into Dark Pit at full force. The dark angel was sent tumbling across the gold mine floor and Wario leaped off his bike, continuing to attack Dark Pit with heavy punches. He then tossed Dark Pit over the edge of the mine, where he began to fall. "Loser!" Wario taunted, turning away and dusting himself off. His peace was interrupted by Dark Pit swooping back up and landing in front of him, Electroshock Arm equipped. He then planted the weapon into Wario's chest, blasting him skyward. K.O! "Waaaaaahahahahaaaa!" Wario cried as he blasted off flailing his arms frantically. A twinkle in the sky appeared as Wario disappeared over the horizon. "Can't help but feel sorry for you." Dark Pit spat as he was whisked away from the gold mine and a Reset Bomb appeared in the air. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... DARK PIT!Category:ZackAttackX Category:Male-only battles Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees